Good Morning
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Miss Martian bond over breakfast as the latter tries to help him cook only for them to become distracted getting to know about each other.


Good Morning

0

Naruto x M'gann

0

Story Start

0

The smell of something burning had awoken M'gann. The rays of sunlight filtered through her window caused her to stir more. With a tired yawn she stretched and rubbed her eyes. Letting the sheet fall from her form she shape shifted into white shirt and simple pink skirt. She hovered out of her room and made way to the kitchen where the origin of the smell was coming from. Megan's current residence of that of a former Justice League based in the mountain. Besides herself two others lived their, Superboy, a clone of Superman who had temper issues and the mysterious blond by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

''Crap! Crap! Crap!'' a frantic voiced echoed from the kitchen along with szzztthh of a fire extinguisher. Curious, M'gann peeked around the corner to see the blond over using the amount of the fire extinguishing liquid as the burning point and some of the stove covered in white fume. ''I knew there was a reason I only make instant ramen cups.'' he grumbled a she looked at the mess and winched. ''I wonder if there is such a thing as morning take-out.''

M'gann though couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the blond.

''Who's out there?'' he immediately spun with the fire extinguisher in hand as if it was a weapon. ''I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to incorrectly use it.''

''I-It's just me...'' M'gann announced as she came around the corner. ''I smelled something burning and...'' she trailed off as she saw the mess that was the stove.

Naruto's eyes followed her eyes and sighed. ''Yeah...I suck at cooking.'' he said with an adorable pout. M'gann couldn't help but giggle once more. ''Can you help me?'' he asked as M'gann's eyes popped up slightly in surprise.

''Really?'' she asked in surprise. No one really asked for her help in anything since she got to Earth.

''Yeah...'' he suggested with a grin. ''We can get to know each other.'' he suggested as M'gann nodded.

''Well...okay, first let's clean up,'' she suggested as she used her telekinesis to lift up the pan.

''Oh man that's so awesome,'' he complemented in awe. No matter how many time he saw all these different abilities it still took him time to get used to it.

''I-It's nothing really...'' M'gann replied as her face heated up slightly. Getting out the eggs, bacon, pancake mix, milk and butter the two began cooking. Naruto whistled a little tune as he tossed two eggs up in the air as M'gann used her power to spread the butter in the pan. With a single brief hand movement with a whisk the eggs cracked and its contents landed in the pan as Naruto used his other hand to catch the shells. The eggs began to sizzle as the package of bacon was opened all the while TV channels in the background flipped through until a catchy tune caught M'gann's attention.  
><em><br>I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
>and don't it feel good!<br>_  
>She then squealed. ''I love this song.'' she said as brought out a bowl and poured some of the mix into it. ''Nothing like music with breakfast.''<p>

Naruto chuckled in response. ''How about a dance my lady?'' he suggested putting on his most charming grin.

''Don't mind if I do,'' she said as she mirrored his grin, taking his hand in one and putting her other hand on the back of his neck. In her element M'gann was rather vivacious and free-spirited and one of the things she loved doing was dancing.  
><em><br>I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
>and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for youuuuu<em>

Naruto's attempt to sing Walking on Sunshine came out badly out of tune resulting in M'gann roaring with laughter. ''Hey...I'm not a singer okay.'' he said as they spun and swayed around. ''Just a guy who is light on his feet.'' he proudly boasted just in time to knock over the carton of milk and for M'gann to catch it. ''I...err, just a coincidence,'' he said as the smell of burning eggs filled the room. ''Crap not again,'' he said as he gently tore away from M'gann's arm and moved the pan from the fire. ''Aaw man,'' he said as he used a fork to check them.

''They're not too bad.'''

''Just takes practice.'' she said as she picked up the bowl of pancake battered and telekinetically taking hold of a wooden spoon she began pouring the batter in another pan to start making pancakes.

''Wow, you have a lot of experience.''

''Yeah well, I have a lot of younger siblings so I have a lot practice,'' she said as she took a spatula and flipped the pancakes.

''So how many do you have?'' he asked as he turned over the bacon.

''Well I have twelve sisters, seventeen brothers, and three hundred cousins in all.'' she explained as Naruto dropped his fork in shock.

''Whoa! Talk about having a large family.'' he said as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I'm an only child,'' he admitted with a shrug. ''Never really thought about having...siblings.'' he added with a thought of wistfulness. He couldn't help but think about the scenario where he was a big brother, tutoring his hypothetical brother or sister in ninjutsu training or pranking with them. When he heard M'gann giggled once more he looked up at her with a hint of confusion only for her to gasp and looked away in shame.

''I-I'm sorry...it was an accident. I couldn't help it.'' she admitted as Naruto continued to look at her quizzical for a few moments before recalling what was bothering her.

''Oh...it's okay, it was an accident so I'm not mad.'' he told her, recalling why she had that reaction. The whole Twister incident still rather fresh in mind and the other's reactions to having their minds read. With all the people who had found their way into his mind over the years one more didn't matter much to Naruto. Then again he should say someone lacking malicious intent actually scanning a fleeting thought wasn't something he thought was worth freaking out about.

''I'll set up the table.'' Naruto said as he created a clone.

''Ooh, could you get out the jam, mustard, and olives?'' she asked as Naruto blanched. ''What?'' she shyly responded. ''I happen to like that stuff on my pancakes.''

''I bet your breath would smell weird if you eat that.'' he flippantly remarked as she gasped. ''Oh come on, I'm just saying I've never heard anyone eat anything resembling that combination. Uugh.'' Of course he was only playfully teasing her. What he didn't expect was for the martian girl to take his words so critically and he mentally slapped himself. Upon seeing her downcast look Naruto heavily swallowed as he hectically threw together the combination of toppoings on the pancake and wolfed a bite of the food, nearly throwing up in his mouth. ''Not that weird I guess.'' he tried to play off while crying on the inside.

''Really?'' she hesitantly asked as Naruto nodded.

''But I think I'd stick to syrup and butter.'' he said as M'gann smiled. The smell of burning bacon got their attention. ''Aaw crap!''

Breakfast was finally laid out on the kitchen counter. Slightly burned bacon and eggs along with several pancakes with cut up fruit. The rest of that was left for their team mates as Naruto and M'gann found themselves eating breakfast while getting to know each other ''I think we did...good.'' Naruto remarked with a sheepish grin.

''Maybe we'll have better luck with lunch?'' she suggested as she ran her finger through her hair.

A smile formed on Naruto's lips. ''Yeah, I think we should try another day. I don't think the kitchen is going to survive our next attempt at cooking if things are going to escalate. How about... a movie?'' he asked as he looked around the room, becoming rather self conscious for some reason.

''You mean...like a date?'' she asked as Naruto's head snapped up.

''I...no...I mean it just be you and me...we're team mates, which you know and...'' he goofily fumbled over his words. ''If you want, like say around two?''

''I'd...I'd like that. '' she answered as she looked at the clock. That gave her about five hours to get ready, five hours to look up about the dating culture of earth, what to wear, and a million other things. But before she took off she went over and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

''W-What was that for?'' he asked as he quickly added. ''Not that I'm complaining of course.''

''Thank you...for helping me be welcomed. See you at two.'' she said as she shot off like a rocket to go get ready for the date.

Naruto meanwhile placed his hand on his cheek where M'gann kissed him. '_I guess I'll be fitting in a lot sooner than I thought.'  
><em>  
>00<br>Chapter end  
>00<p>

This like my Naruto x Artemis story has Naruto's arrival to this world him being summoned to the DC world. It's different then my main Naruto x YJ backstory and I'll only putting bits and pieces in the one shot aspects as I want to save using the main plot ideas and such for another multi-chapter Naruto x YJ fic. Anyway, as you can see I claim the awesome label of main Naruto x M'gann writer along with other rare and obscure pairings no one will touch. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed the story as I will have lemon variations coming out soon.


End file.
